The Lord and His Lady
by Shiro Inutoko
Summary: Pete came back a few moments too soon, and standing in the wrong spot. Rose falls into the void. But when the Doctor said nothing lives in the void, he didn't know how right he was... Nothing does indeed live within the Void. First story, please have mercy! Fix-it fic for the end of Doomsday plus 1st episode of season 3! RoseXTen, very much so.
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

Hello ladies and gents! My name for the time being is Shiro Inutoko, but feel free to call me Shiro. This is my first story, and will probably be my only story, at least for a long while. You see, I'm not really into writing so much as I am reading. But this thing popped into my head practically fully formed, and gave me the perfect origin story for a character who has existed in my head for a long time now! That, and the fact that I had my laptop right there in front of me when it happened are what has lead to this story being before you. It was all written in one day, so there won't be too much in the way of Author's Notes.

**EDIT:** Forget what I said about Author's Notes. I went through and edited the whole thing, and now more chapters have them than not. With only six chapters that's still not very many, but _because_ there's only six chapters it still counts as a lot!

**Just a note;** I haven't seen the most recent season, or most of the season before that. This was inspired when I finally worked up the courage to press that next episode button and watch "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday" and see Rose get torn from her Doctor all over again. My mother has warned me that my opinions may change when I finally catch up, but (at least!) until then I'll be a staunch supporter of Rose and Ten.

**Disclaimer:** Never done one of these before, but I 've seen plenty of 'em. Basically, I don't own any of this. Only one character is mine - trust me, you'll know it when you see it, and most of the world isn't mine either. The only profit I get from this is the satisfaction of finally writing something, and whatever warm and fuzzy feelings my first reviews give me.

* * *

**The Lord and His Lady**

The End of the Beginning

Pete Tyler looked into the eyes of Jackie Tyler, the woman who looked exactly like his late wife, WAS his late wife in some sense, and knew he couldn't fight her. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He grabbed a yellow button from one of his men, and then pressed his own.

* * *

He rematerialized in the other world and almost immediately lost his footing due to the incredible wind. At the last moment he grabbed the black handle on the wall and pulled himself to it. Looking around, Pete turned in time to see the Doctor as he yelled,

"Hold on! Just HOLD ON!"

_Well what else am I supposed to do?_, he thought. Wait, no, the Doctor wasn't yelling at him. He looked to the side (down, gravity seemed to insist) and saw Rose, the girl who could have been his daughter, just in time to see her lose her grip on the lever. He almost let go as he watched her be pulled into the raging portal. Glancing across the room, Pete saw that the Doctor HAD let go. He was holding onto the lever on his side of the room. The Doctor turned to him and yelled,

"Go!"

Pete looked at the Doctor, then turned to the portal and back again.

"_Go_! It'll close soon! If you don't want to be stuck here, _go_!" the Doctor screamed.

Once again, there was only one thing he could do.

* * *

Pete Tyler looked into the eyes of Jackie Tyler, the woman who looked exactly like his late wife, WAS his late wife in some sense, saw the heart-breaking question in her eyes, and couldn't tell her what he had witnessed. But as he opened his mouth to tell a lie, he found that he couldn't lie to her either. Instead, he swallowed and told her the only thing he could.

"If I'd stayed any longer, I would've been stuck there."

Jackie bowed her head into her hands, sobbed once, then looked up and smiled. It was sad and broken, but a real smile.

"Well," she said, "I knew she loved him. Right from the start, she loved him, and I knew it. I knew I'd lose her to him. I just hope he makes her happy. I really do."

Pete could only look at her and nod. He thought to himself, _dead or in another world, either way she'll never see her again. Is it really so bad to let her believe her daughter is still alive?_

* * *

In another world, the portal closed, the wind stopped, and the Doctor collapsed where he stood and wept.

* * *

A/N: I was crying as I wrote this, and I know how it ends! It's a happy ending, I promise, but this chapter made me cry.


	2. Chapter 2: The Void Awakens

**The Lord and His Lady**

The Void Awakens

Millions of Daleks, thousands of Cybermen, and one human girl poured into the void. This wasn't the first time things had been dumped into the void (and it wouldn't be the last) and, like all the other times, something would have to be done. But the void can't do anything on its own; it's just a place. Not even that really. Nothing lives in the void, nothing exists in the void, not even the void. For something to be done, something would have to change. But for change to occur, time must pass, and nothing exists in the void. Not even time.

But then one day, a blue box and its passengers passed through the void and back again.

This alone didn't mean anything, similar events occurred all the time.

But when that box, and its passengers, went back to the world they came from they traveled all through time and space within that world. They went back and forth a hundred hundred times, scattering void-stuff all the while. Now, don't be mistaken, that void-stuff didn't attach itself to other things. It didn't even detach itself from them. It just drifted a bit further from them, and stayed where they did not.

This alone didn't mean much, it had happened before.

But this time, one of those passengers later fell into the void. The Daleks and Cybermen came with her, but the void-stuff, that came with them, that carried them, was only a few hours old. A few weeks at most, in the case of some of the Cybermen. Hours, days, weeks, months; it wasn't nearly long enough to produce a sentient being. Let alone a timeless entity, capable of not only surviving in but _running_ the void. But the void stuff attached to Rose Tyler, companion of the Doctor, the one human girl, _that_ had been strewn _all across time_. And when Rose Tyler fell into the void, it fell with her. It had had eons to grow, learn, live.

And now, rejoined with itself, the Void has awakened. And it has things to do.

* * *

Many things have crossed through the Void.

Some of these did so on purpose, and most of these soon returned from whence they came. These the Void ignores. They weren't hurting anything, and often had good reason for what they did.

Some things crossed the Void by accident. A twist of fate, a warp in reality's fabric, a malfunction in some machine, and they ended up in another world. Trapped. Desiring only a way home. These the Void reached out to, and, tracing their paths, returns to their homes.

Many things have ended up in the Void. These are more difficult to deal with. To find out what to do with them, the Void needs to know why they came. So the Void traces their paths, watches their worlds until they come about, and watches them to see why they came to it.

And it sees that some of these things are there by accident. A rip, a tear, they tripped and fell, and that's all there is to it. These things the Void easily returns, and it is as if they never left. For time does not pass within the Void.

Some things, the Void learns by watching, should not exist. And yet they do. If a world is fortunate, there is a way to destroy them. If a world is not so fortunate, but there is someone able, these things can be sent to the Void. And since nothing exists within the Void, these things which should not exist no longer exist. The Void now recognizes these things, and while it could return them to existence, it chooses to pay them no mind.

Now there are only a few things left. These few are still more than can be told of here, but that matters not; for this is the story of only one.

* * *

To the Void, Rose Tyler is an odd case. For sure, she came to the Void by accident. In fact, she tried her hardest to avoid that fate. But because she came, the Void has awakened. In a way, the Void owes her its existence. Even so, if it could simply return her it would. But there are not one, but two worlds in which she might belong. In one, the world of her birth, the man for whom she abandoned all she'd ever known mourns her death. In the other, the only family she'd ever known, and the father she'd never known, mourn the loss of her.

The Void would place her in the world of her birth, for that was the world she herself had chosen, but it is not entirely sure she would choose that world again. And if that _would_ be her choice, to return to the man and his blue box, then there was another choice she might wish to make. And as the Void owed her its existence, even though she was unaware, it saw no reason not to grant her that choice.

So the Void moved itself out of a tiny space. In this way the Void made a tiny world; for if a space does not contain nothing, then it must contain something. It was not large, or beautiful, or complex in any way. The Void is not a god, cannot create. This tiny world was merely a point of existence, a _place_, unlike the Void, where something _could_ exist. Into this tiny world, the void poured all that had once been Rose Tyler. And with all that had once been Rose Tyler, a part of the Void stepped into existence.

* * *

A/N: Did a little editing here. Hope you like it if you read this before!


	3. Chapter 3: Rose Tyler Wakes Up

**The Lord and His Lady**

Rose Tyler Wakes Up

Rose Tyler came to with a start. Opening her eyes, she looked around as she sat up. Wherever she was, it was rather confusing. Not warm, not cold. Not dark, yet not light. No ground, no sky, no walls – though somehow the edges of the world seemed close.

"Ughhm. Doctor wasn't kiddin' 'bout _nothing_. So, this is the void."

"No," a voice said, "Nothing exists within the Void. That would include you. As you clearly exist, this cannot be the Void."

"Aghhh!" Rose spun, startled. Frantically turning her head, she saw a strange ripple. Almost like the "ghosts" of, was it just earlier today? She couldn't tell. But this ripple was even fainter than they'd been, hardly even a shadow. But all the same, Rose was sure it was there, and was somehow just as certain that it was the source of the voice.

"Who're you?" she asked. "_What_ are you?"

"I am the Void," the shadow replied.

"Okaaay, umm, I thought I was supposed to end up _in_ the voi-, the Void." Somehow, she knew that the Void had referred to itself as a name, not simply a word, so she supposed she should do the same.

"You did. But nothing exists within the Void. So, as I wished to ask you a question before returning you, I needed to place you within a world. So that you could exist again."

"That's a scary thought there, not existing, at all."

"You've already done it. Twice now. And you will again, when I return you."

"Yeah, alright then. Um, you said something about asking me a question?"

"Yes. Perhaps two. Which world do you want me to return you to?" the Void asked.

"Which- Oh!" Rose suddenly remembered seeing her father reappear, as the Doctor begged her to hold on, just before she'd lost her grip. He would have gone back to his world. He would have told her Mum what had happened to her.

"Oh, Mum! Mum must think I'm dead! Oh, I would love to see her, tell her I'm alright, I'm still alive..." She brought her hands to her mouth, tears appearing in her eyes, before she looked back at the Void, "But if I can only go to one world, then please, put me back with the Doctor!"

The Void nodded, or at least, Rose was sure it did.

"That was the choice you made before. I just wanted to be sure you would not change your mind. I do have another question."

"Well, go ahead then. What is it?"

"Nothing exists withing the Void. Things which fall in cease to exist. That includes you. Things don't just cease to exist and then come back. Once you have ceased to exist, Nothing can allow you to exist again. Only Nothing."

Rose gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Once I return you, I will have to hold you together. It's not that big a deal. I'm already doing it for every other thing which has fallen into me and been returned. And with every bite of food you eat, every breath of air you take, a little more of the world will enter you, and little more of me will leave. It won't be forever."

Nervously, Rose nodded.

"But," the Void paused here, stressing what it was about to say, "you have another option. You see, I'm going to have to put you back together, essentially from nothing. You don't have to be put back the way you came in. From what I can see, you don't have a human life to return to, and you don't want one. The only reason you're going back to that world is to be with your Doctor, and he is not human. He has already lived far longer than you, and he will live longer yet. Longer than a human can. If your only reason to return is a desire to remain with him, and if you need not return as a human, why not return as what he is?"

By the end of the Void's question, Rose's eyes had opened wide.

"You could do that?" she asked.

The Void nodded.

"If you wish me to."

"I don't know." Rose was troubled by this offer. True, it was an incredible offer, but should she change what she was? Would, would the Doctor want her to- "Would it change me? On the inside, I mean? Who I am?"

"In some ways, yes. You'd be more like him. But no, who you are would not change. You would remain the same person."

"So, what you're saying is, I'd be more like him. More like the Doctor. Have a longer life span, more time to be with him. We, we'd be the same species. But I'd still be me?"

"Yes. Essentially."

"Why? Why would you give me this? What do you get out of it?"

"Well, for one, I owe you my existence. For me, as a person, to come about, time had to pass. But the void was outside of time. When you passed through the first time, you took pieces of me with you. Those pieces were strewn across time and space as you traveled. If you had not come, you would not have returned them. Some of those pieces had eons to allow my consciousness to awaken. You gave me a chance to exist. Secondly, I wouldn't have to hold you together. I'm already doing it for countless others, but none of them are hurtling all through time and space. I suspect it would be rather more confusing to hold you together than it is any of them."

Rose was shocked. That was NOT the answer she was expecting. She decided it was a bit much to think about, and focused on the second part of Void's answer.

"Um, putting aside the whole existing thing, how would my being a Time Lord mean that you wouldn't have to hold me together?"

"Time Lady," the Void corrected, "And it wouldn't, exactly. After I return you, I could immediately pull myself out of you. As a Time Lady, that would trigger your first regeneration. Because of the way that works, you would pull yourself back together, permanently."

"So, you're asking me to _die_ as soon as I get back. I may be the same person on the inside, but my outside would change all over!"

"Would you rather I remain within you?"

"No, no! Er, well, I don't want to cause any trouble for you. It's not really even the dying part. I know I'd get right back up in a few days. It just, well," she sighed, "maybe it's a human thing but, I'm kind of used to my face."

"I could limit the regeneration, so that you remained mostly the same. It's only in the initial burst that the body really changes. The regeneration remains effective for the entire time you would remain unconscious. As long as I leave completely before you wake up, the result will be the same."

"Oh. Alright then. Wow. This is, um, a pretty big decision. But I don't see any reason to say no. Would you? Would you really?"

The Void nodded once more. And Rose smiled. A grin that lit up her face. She might have still been in shock, just a little, but this was everything she'd ever wanted. Ever since she'd met the Doctor, this was what she'd wanted.

"Well then, let's go," the Void said.

And suddenly the shadow was all around her. It rushed in, and she knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**The Lord and His Lady**

Reunion

After the rift closed, the Doctor sank to the ground and just let go. If only Pete could have grabbed her! If she were in the other world, if he could just know that she still existed out there, somewhere, he could have held on. But losing her like that, seeing her pulled away, sent to a place _he called __**hell**_, it was enough to make anyone crack.

So it was with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks that he looked up when he heard her call for him.

"Doctor!" she cried, running over to him, "Doctor!"

He stood up, just in time to catch her as she ran into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Rose! How-, you-, this-, this isn't possible!" he grabbed her shoulders, as if to be sure she was real, "_Nothing_ can exist in the void! That's why the Daleks needed a void ship, why the Cybermen went to all the trouble of imprinting themselves on our world before they could come through, this _is impossible_! The moment you entered the void, you should have ceased to exist! So how-"

"Doctor," she cut him off, "it's really me!" She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest, over her heart. _First heart, now, I guess_, she thought to herself. "I'm really alive!"

"But, how?" was all he could ask, for once in his long life helpless, unknowing.

"Long story short, the Void's alive."

"What?"

"_The Void_ is _alive_," she said, "it's alive, and apparently because of me. Some of the void-stuff that was on me stayed where we went, _when_ we went, and when I was pulled into the Void, it went with me."

His face lit up as he came to some realization. She really loved her Doctor – hardly into her explanation and he already understood. And now, if she wasn't mistaken, he was going to explain it to her instead.

"Of course!", he shouted, "Even nothing is _something_, otherwise there wouldn't be any void-stuff! But only nothing exists in the void – or is it the Void now – so there's no time, and therefore no change! And a sentient entity doesn't just pop out of nothing, it needs something to change first, so there needs to be time, but there isn't any time in the void! So it had to hitch a ride on something that passed through and then pull that thing back in, but the void couldn't do that by itself because it isn't alive, except now it is! So now it's alive, _of course_ it's able to put you right back where you came from! It's BRILLIANT! But," he finally paused, and Rose couldn't help but smile at seeing him back to his old self, "but, how do you know it's alive?"

"It talked to me."

"_Really_ now, you spoke to the Void?"

"Yup! It just wanted to ask a couple questions." She was really grinning now.

"What _kind_ of questions?"

Honestly, she loved the way he spoke, the way he moved, drawing out some words as he tilted his head, or bent over sideways, or gestured, or all three like right now.

"Just two. First thing was which world did I want to put be in. 'Cause I came from this one, but all my family's in the other. But I already said I wanted to stay here with you."

"What was the other one?"

"That one needs some explanation. You see, you're right. When you go into the Void you cease to exist. And you can't just-, just 'pop' back into existence. The Void's still in my body. All through me. Nothing's the only thing holding me together right now."

The Doctor's smile faded at this, but before he could say anything she went on.

"It's not so bad as it sounds! Every breath of air puts a little more of the world in me, and pushes a little more of the Void out. It won't be permanent. In fact, it'll be alot quicker than it could be."

She squeezed his hand, still over her heart, still needing proof she was really there.

"What I'm leading up to here is that the Void had to put me back together. Literally. And, well, Mum's in another world now. So's Micky. I don't have a life on this Earth to return to. The only reason I came back, was to be with you," she paused before plunging on, "And because of that, the Void didn't see any reason to put me back together human. But it asked me to be sure. And I said yes."

She took his hand now, still over her heart, and guided it down to her right side, just over her SECOND heart. The Doctor's eyes widened as he felt the second heartbeat, but Rose wasn't quite done.

"In a few minutes, the Void will pull out of my body, and that will trigger a regeneration. I'll live, and I'll be void-stuff free afterwards. It even agreed to guide the regeneration so my face doesn't change too much while I'm still gettin' used to all this. But, right now, the Void's still holding me together. I could be human, if that's what you want."

She bit her lip as she waited for his reply. He seemed almost in shock, his other hand coming up to feel her first heartbeat. Two hearts, undeniably beating, within the body of girl he knew, _knew_, to be human. But then he grabbed her shoulders again and said,

"If it's what I want? What _I_ want? What does what _I_ want have to do with it? What do _you_ want? Is this what _you_ want, Rose?"

And then she smiled up at him.

"Doctor," she said, "I just told you the only reason I came back was to be with you. _You're_ the only reason I _exist_ here. And I want to be with you for as long as I possibly can! If I stay human, the Void will have to hold me together for years! Hurtling through space and time, what if it messes up? It said so itself, holding me together could be more difficult than anything else! And even if it doesn't, even if I survive 'til there's no void-stuff left in me, a human lifespan isn't enough. I want more! But do you?"

"Do I want more?" he asked, incredulous, "Of course I want more, Rose! I want _you_! I want _you_, for the rest of time! Rose Tyler, I love you!"

Her jaw dropped open and she stared at him in shock.

"Too much?" he asked, taking a hand off her shoulder to pinch a forefinger and thumb together.

She snapped out of it, closing her mouth and giving him a glare.

"What?" he asked, holding up both hands in surrender.

"No fair!" she said as she punched him in the arm, "I wanted to say it first!"

After picking his jaw up off the floor, he laughed. A good, long, true, laugh, and she joined in, and they didn't stop until her face suffused with light.


	5. Chapter 5: Rose Awakens

**The Lord and His Lady**

Rose Awakens

Groaning, Rose sat up from a bed, judging from her surroundings, somewhere on the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?" the Doctor asked from the bedside.

"Mmhhm," she oh-so-eloquently replied, "How long?"

"Oh, just over a day. No one woke _you_ up in the middle," he said, shaking a finger at her.

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't exactly leave instructions! And there was a bloody _Christmas tree_ about to kill me!" she said, the laughter in her eyes belying her scolding tone, "So, void-stuff gone?"

"Well let's see," the Doctor said as he pulled what looked like a pair of flimsy, cardboard 3-D glasses. Putting them on, he replied, "Yep! Not a speck of it to be- Oooh! Would you look at that!"

He was looking at his own hand, turning it over as if he'd never seen it before.

"It's still on me!" He handed her the glasses. "I wonder why? The Void's alive, don't you think it would've pulled all of itself back together?"

As Rose looked through the glasses, she said, "Well, maybe it wants to keep an eye on you?"

"Hmm, good point. If I've opened a portal to the Void once, I might just do it again. Of course," he said with a grin, "I'm sure I'd have a good reason for it."

"Mhmm," she put the glasses down after looking through them herself, "or maybe, since there's no time in the Void, it can see the future and knows that you'll need one. Alright, how bad is it?"

"Hmm? How bad is what?"

"The Void said it would try and limit the changes, but I've _seen_ what a regeneration can do. How much have I changed?"

"Oh! Not at all!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes, quite seriously. It's shocking, really. I've never seen it happen like that! Similar, suuuure, but _exactly_ the same? Never!"

"Get out! There's got to be _some_ changes!"

"Nope, you've even still got all your scars!" he said pointing to a scar on her finger, received as a child while _trying_ to chop carrots.

"ALL of them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Well," he blushed and looked away, "at least, as far as I can tell. But really, it's amazing! Kind of defeats the purpose of a _regeneration _if you ask me, but you didn't want your body to change while you were still getting used to this, and that's exactly what you've got!"

"So," she looked him in the eye, "am I officially a Time Lady?"

"No, Rose," he returned her gaze, "you're officially a Gallifrean."

Her eyes snapped up to his. This was the first time she'd ever heard him use the formal term for his people. But then he ruined the mood by continuing,

"At least, in body. Your mind's got a lot of catching up to do."

He suddenly grinned and jumped a little, grabbing her hands off the sheets.

"I've got so much to teach you!"

He pulled her up, and probably would've dragged her off to begin learning, but she pulled on his hand.

"Before we do anything else, there's something I've been meaning to say to you, that I didn't get to say before." She looked him straight in the eye, hoping to import the seriousness of what she was about to say.

"I love you, D-"

He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Come to think of it, there's something I forgot to tell you too! And I really think you should know it before you finish that statement!"

Leaning in close, he whispered into her ear, "My name is..."

* * *

A/N: Did a little editing, added something in that may help if anyone ever continues this through the next couple of seasons.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**The Lord and His Lady**

Epilogue

Jackie Tyler had been having dreams for nearly a month. Dreams where her daughter called her name, called for her to come, to see her.

She told Pete, and he finally told her what had happened that day, when her daughter left her. When her daughter was taken from her.

But that only strengthened her resolve. She knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that the Doctor wouldn't abandon Rose. That he would go through Hell and high water, figuratively _or_ literally, to make sure Rose was safe.

And now she was having dreams where her daughter called out to her. Why now, after she'd been here more than two months already? There was no way to blame it on denial - she'd honestly thought Rose was alive and safe until a few days ago.

So they'd packed up, and started driving. Over the Channel and across hundreds of miles, 'til they ended up in a little bay in Norway. And it was here that her daughter seemed to shimmer into being, transparent as a ghost, but still there all the same. Standing next to her was the Doctor, just the same as always.

"Rose!" Jackie cried out, "I knew you were alive! Pete didn't tell me what happened 'til I started having dreams, but even then," she looked at the Doctor, "I KNEW you were still alive! But how are you here? And why do you look like ghosts?"

"Oh! Hold on a minute!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and then his arm disappeared, as though behind an invisible wall. She heard a sound and they seemed to solidify.

"There we go! We're," the Doctor pointed between himself and Rose, "just an image, projected into your world. I found one last little crack between our worlds, and we thought we should at least say goodbye." he trailed off, embarrassed, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Why'd you wait so long?" Jackie asked them, "We've already been here three and a half months!"

"Well -, the Doctor found the crack," Rose explained, "but we needed a power source too. And besides, I wanted to call you myself, and it took a while for the Doctor to teach me how to do that."

Jackie didn't miss that odd little pause. _So, he's finally told her his name_, she thought. _About time!_ And Rose wasn't saying it. Well, it seemed to be a pretty important gesture to him. Must be some alien thing.

Pete stepped forward, unbelievably happy to see her alive. She may not have really been his daughter, but even if some part of him, deep in his gut, hadn't still recognized her as his flesh and blood, he'd have been happy for Jackie. For the woman he loved. But now, he had to know something. He looked at the Doctor and asked him, "How? How is she alive? Does this mean the Cybermen, and those Dalek things can get out too?"

"No. You don't have to worry about them. They're gone for good," the Doctor replied, "And by the way, where are we? Where'd the crack come out?"

"Norway," said Jackie, "some little cove. I can't remember what it's called, but it translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay'," she told him with a raised brow.

"Huh! Well, fancy that!"

"And as for how I'm alive," Rose interjected, "that's a long story. One we don't have time to tell. The power source I mentioned is a super nova. We're burning up a sun to send you a message, and it won't last much longer." She smiled at her mother. "Just know that I'll live the rest of my life with the Doctor, and it'll be a long, long, _very_ happy life!"

"Alright, darling," Jackie replied, tears streaming down her cheeks, "But if there's not much time, I need to tell you two a couple things!"

She gathered herself together, and smiled at Rose.

"I'm pregnant. Nearly three months along, so we don't know what it'll be yet. I guess you won't ever get to meet the little tyke, but you're going to have a little sibling in another world! And I'll be sure to tell him or her, whichever it is, all about Big Sister Rose!

"And YOU!" she turned to the Doctor before Rose could reply, "before you go on even one more adventure, you marry my daughter!"

Rose seemed to choke for a moment.

"What?" the Doctor yelled, backpedaling, clearly shocked.

"MUM!" Rose said, blushing at her mother's demand.

"Well don't you love her?" Jackie asked the Doctor, "Don't you?" she asked again, more forcefully, when he didn't answer fast enough.

"Well, um, that is," the Doctor stuttered until he looked at Rose. He seemed to transform as he turned back to Jackie, from flustered to determined in a flash.

"Yes," he said, very clearly, "Yes I do, very much."

"Then marry her. No more running half way across the universe, practically strangers! You're going to spend the rest of your lives together, and you're going to do it proper! Do you understand?"

Neither replied immediately.

"Well, do you?"

They opened their mouths to say something, and vanished. The super nova was over.

* * *

Realizing that they'd been saved by the bell, so to speak, the Doctor and Rose shared a moment to laugh.

Wiping her eyes, Rose turned to the Doctor and told him, "You know, you don't have to marry me just yet."

The Doctor turned to face her, his expression quickly returning to seriousness. "Actually, I think it's a great idea!"

He quickly kneeled and continued, "I don't have a ring, but Rose Tyler, will you ma-"

"Um, Doctor?" Rose interrupted.

"What? I was right in the middle of-"

"Doctor, behind you!"

The Doctor turned to look over his shoulder, still kneeling, and saw what Rose had seen over his head. There, in the T.A.R.D.I.S., stood a red haired woman, wearing a wedding dress of all things! Very odd, especially considering the topic of their interrupted conversation!

"Wha?" asked the bride, her voice quivering.

"What?" asked the Doctor, immensely confused.

"Who are you?" yelled the bride, "Where am I?"

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand cue the ending theme! That's all folks! If you want to imagine where it goes from there, that's up to you. And if anyone wants to write more of this all I ask is that you tell me when it's finished and where to look for it, 'cause I'd certainly like to read it!


End file.
